This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the destruction of an upper portion made of concrete and disposed on a lower portion made of concrete in a structure.
In the past, a method for the destruction of a concrete structure, in which electric power is supplied to the steel reinforcing rods to destroy the concrete portion of the structure, has been tested. But, the method cannot be practically used, because concrete structure is very strong. Therefore, in a case of destruction of a concrete structure, a great deal of labor and cost are consumed. Sometimes, noises created by destruction work become an environmental problem. For example, removing work of reinforced portions of a bridge for reattaching joints is very laborious and creates noises.